Second High Council
The Second High Council of Frostholm began their term in AS 148, following the Midnight Council. It was followed by the Third High Council. Members *Duane Cairnwright *Denk Redquarrier *Rohe Lowslayer *Viru Edgedig *Miri Wyrmfighter Candidates The election for the Second High Council was far more organized than the first, drawing nine serious candidates each with specific slogans and platforms. Miri Wyrmfighter - "Bane of Tyrants!" Miri Wyrmfighter was the organizer of the counter-coup, and a populist hero. While Miri had an excited base, it seems that didn't immediately translate into votes. Late day upswings in votes from both Ironenders and Glitterdiggers would suggest deals were cut to secure her place. Bor Glitterdigger - "Prosperity for All" Bor pressed the economic agenda, including closer ties with Grimwalt. Bor ran a tight campaign, and spared no expense - but could not pull through. Many dwarfs had reservations about if he had the necessary connections in Grimwalt to deliver on his promises, while the Lowslayers fought his agenda of eliminating foreign ship registration fees. Viru Edgedig - "Open Doors" Viru Edgedig wanted to grow the population of Frostholm by reducing barriers to citizenship. Viru's campaign was quiet, but sufficient to beat the competition. A high amount of Stonesapper votes were cast in her favor, indicating some type of potential alliance. Duane Cairnwright (Human) - "A Place for All" Duane Cairnwright wanted to increase the non-dwarf presence in Frostholm Politics. He was the runaway top of the tally. Duane received votes from essentially all non-dwarfs, and some number of votes from most dwarfs houses. Voting patterns suggested that he will not be beholden to any particular group or interest. Fanro Stonesapper - "A Safer Frostholm"'Fanro Stonesapper wanted to bolster national defense. Throuhout election day, votes for Fanro were erratic, at best. He received small blocks of votes early in the day, that then fizzled out in the afternoon. Regardless, Stonesapper representatives were keeping close watch on the vote all day. 'Denk Redquarrier - "A New Redquarriers" Denk wanted to put a new face on the Redquarriers. He was the surprise winner of this election. Following the coup, doubts existed that the Redquarriers would even persist as a house... but it appears everyone loves a Cinderella story. There was full support for Denk from the Ettinslayer house, whom Denk announced would be supplementing the defense of the East Barricade, and being fully outfitted by the Redquarriers for the task Kirner Gravelfighter - "Experience" Kirner ran on his political savvy and ability to get things done. Kirner received a single vote - his house being largely blacklisted on account of Cneh's recent coup attempt. Rohe Lowslayer - "Sea the Future" Rohe believed the the Seas are the key to Frostholm's Future. His campaign was heavily financed by the Copperfinders, as well as receiving broad support from Frostholm's heroes. Rohe announced, after votes were counted, that his election would be the final step for the Lowslayer's ascension from a lesser house, to a greater house. Hodhor Grimcrusher - "Hodhor" Hodhor though name recognition is super important. Hodhor was the runner up; with dwarfs steeply divided on if they loved him, or thought he was some joke conceived in a dark room by a not-sober political puppermaster, drawing on a perceived humorous reference. Major Accomplishments The Second Council has promoted a number of agendas in the areas in and around Frostholm. Viru Edgedig passed an order to form AEGIS, the Agency for Educational Growth and Investigative Services. Construction started on what will be a national archive to capture and store the history of Frostholm; and a headquarters for the Investigative services (who will be taking the census, and vet those applying for citizenship) Duane Cairnwright was successful in his legislation that would allow immigrants who reside in Frostholm to become citizens after a probation period of 60 days, following a final review by AEGIS. At that point, citizens may petition a house for membership - gaining an accented version of the house name (eg; d’Lowslayer, d’Edgedig) to indicate their non-native origin. To prevent a house from growing too large by way of immigration, no house may taken in more than ten more new members than the house which has taken the least new members, in a year. Miri Wyrmfighter passed a law forming Stonewall, Frostholm’s new elite guard unit, which aim to protect the Council from any new, stronger threats that Frostholm may face. Members of Stonewall are expected to drop their house Surname, and focus solely on the defense of the town. Reception The Second High Council has received some quiet criticism for the agendas pushed by those elected, but is generally well supported. Category:Frostholm Category:Dwarf Category:Politics